


Morning Sunshine

by Adken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adken/pseuds/Adken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to sleep in and Derek loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunshine

Stiles woke up with a soft groan, sunlight shining through his window into his eyes. He moved to roll over to escape the early morning sunlight only to be stopped by a strong pair of arms locked around him.

He grumbled loudly, squirming in his lover's grip. "Derek, scoot over..." he mumbled when the body next to him stirred and a huff of hot breath ghosted across the nape of his neck. The grip on him slackened enough for him to turn over and bury his nose against Derek's jaw, humming a tone of contentment.

Derek pulled his arms tight around Stiles again, pressing them together. Their legs tangled together under the blankets that covered them from the waist down again as Stiles drifts back to sleep as Derek ebbs into alertness.

Derek smiled a warm, happy smile. He could feel Stiles' breathing against his chest, deep and undisturbed. His heart was thumping, healthy; the only music Derek needed or wanted.

He loved mornings like this where he got to just lay there and bask in wonder. Stiles was his. His lover, his mate, his human, his music, his. He would never belong to anyone like he did to Derek.

At that pleasant thought Derek shut his eyes and slowly matched his breathing to Stiles' knowing the other wasn't going to be getting up any time before noon on a Saturday. His dreams were filled with warmth and light.


End file.
